


A Beautiful Silken Bird

by ZeldaByrdeBishop



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A "Hands That Link In Prayer" Story, An AU of an AU, F/M, I tried very hard - there is a bit of angst, Pregancy, THIS! should be considered fluff this time, but I think I got it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaByrdeBishop/pseuds/ZeldaByrdeBishop
Summary: Zelda Spellman has always wanted to be a mother. Is it possible that her dream is finally coming true?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/ Daiki Hana (OC)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	A Beautiful Silken Bird

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two parts to this!!!!!  
> See Lota!!!! See Debs!!!! I can write fluff!!!!!! Lmao!!! <3

1835

Hiroshima, Japan

_ She. _

Zelda frowned softly as she scrubbed at the dishes in their small wash basin. That word had been stuck in her head. 

_ She. _

The sensation wasn’t unfamiliar to her. She always got pronouns stuck in her head when she was working with pregnant individuals. Zelda liked to think of it as her sixth sense when it came to babies. She always knew their gender and usually came close to accidentally spilling the secret multiple times before the mother would declare she was ready to know. 

_ She. _

She was never wrong. 

_ She. Her. She. Hers.  _

Zelda’s brow knit and she picked at a piece of seaweed with her fingernail, flaking the sticky food into the water below. 

It didn’t make sense to have pronouns stuck in her head. 

She wasn’t at work. She was by herself...doing the dishes…

“Zelda?!” Daiki asked as he came into their new small flat with so many scrolls in his arms they immediately toppled over onto the floor as he shut the door to the hall behind him with his foot.

Zelda raised an eyebrow with a small smirk as she watched him over her shoulder. 

He quickly scooped them all up and plopped them unceremoniously onto one of their floor cushions before moving to stand behind her. His fingers pittered over her corset as he kissed her temple. “How would you like to take a trip?”

Zelda smiled as she rinsed the last plate, her voice coy, “A trip? To where?”

“China,” he replied, smiling into her curls.

“China?”

He nodded gently pulling her into a hug, his voice lowering to a whisper despite their solitude, “The Elders need me to accompany them on a diplomatic venture to translate........and I want to take you to a shadow puppet show.”

Her smile couldn’t help but grow for a moment before she bit her lip, forcing it down before she turned to face him. “And what if I don’t like puppets?” She asked using his kimono as a hand towel. 

He smirked softly, his hands gently starting to pull her large skirts up, ticking the fabric up inch by inch as his lips ghosted hers. “Then I suppose we can find other things to occupy ourselves with in the  _ dark _ theatre…”

Zelda’s grin returned, unable to hold it back any longer, as his hands found new purchase among her legs, his fingertips stroking her upper thighs and hips. He used his body to press her into the counter, inciting a deep purr from her throat at the pressure. “I don’t think we need a dark puppet theatre for that….” 

“No?...” He asked with a coy grin, his fingers slowly dancing from her thighs to slip between them, tasting her gasp on his lips as her hands gripped the counter behind her. “Will you come with me?”

Her fingers released the counter once the welcome shock of his invasive fingers passed to quickly begin to untie his kimono, loosening the fabric until it fell from his shoulders as her breathing quickened with his soft but firm strokes.

The witch’s breath hitched as his digits dug deeper, her forehead resting against his as she wrapped her leg around his waist, “Dearest, you had me at “China”…”

***

Zelda sat silently, staring at the small vial that Seia-san had set down just thirty seconds ago, her hands between her knees, her heels hitched on the stool bar beneath her. 

Seia Sone was silent as she sat beside the girl, her hands folded softly in her lap as they watched Zelda’s blood swirl in the vial. It would be another thirty seconds before they knew, before the blood stilled and either separated, spreading through the container turning the vial pink - a positive test, or if the blood would solidify in a clump - a negative test. 

Neither woman looked at each other as the second hand on the clock ticked by. 

Twenty seconds left. 

Seia pressed her lips together tightly, praying.

Ten seconds left.

Zelda took in a breath and held it for five-

Four.

Three.

Two.

And the blood separated. 

Zelda let out the breath and snatched up the vial, her chest shuddering as she stood, the stool screeching against the floor. 

Seia’s lips curled up, her eyes turning to Zelda, who’s hand instantly moved to her abdomen, joyful tears filling her eyes as she looked down at the older witch who was still sitting on her stool.

They had done this test more together more times than they could count, but never had the test mattered to them more. The older witch stood up and held out her arms. “Congratulations, Zelda-chan…” 

The girl immediately clutched the woman close, holding Seia tightly, her taller, slight body shaking against the woman as she rocked her. “I know I don’t have to tell you it will be difficult, but if we play our cards right…..”

Seia could feel Zelda nod against her as she sniffled, the young witch’s tears wetting her hair as Seia gently swayed them side to side. “And not a month ago you were throwing a fit about my marrying you off….”

Zelda giggled through her tears and slowly pulled back to face the woman. 

“Now. You know you’re going to have to make some changes now that you know you’re pregnant,” Seia began as she started to wipe the tears from the girl’s face as Zelda wiped her nose with her sleeve. “No more smoking. No more drinking. No more spell casting unless necessary. No  _ raw fish _ .”

Zelda chuckled and sniffed, holding the vial close, catching the joke as sushi was her husband’s favorite food, “Don’t tell, Daiki…”

The older witch smirked and gently stroked and pulled some of Zelda’s corkscrew curls forward, running her fingers through them before resting her hands on the girl’s arms, running her thumbs over the fabric of the girl’s sleeves. 

“Oh, I won’t….that’s  _ your  _ job.” 

***

The night would have been more tolerable with champagne, but alas that was not possible. Zelda sighed internally as she nursed her cup of tea, looking around at the brilliant red geometric detailing and the gold dragon imagery that crept through the diplomatic walls -

She heard her name grace one of the Chinese Elder’s mouths and she turned back to the conversation, smiling at them all as Daiki’s hand gestured in her direction, his eyes connecting to her’s brightly for a moment before returning to the other’s. She hadn’t a clue what was being said, but she could judge from his reactions that she could assume it was positive, although the men’s wives certainly did not look keen on her existence, despite whatever the men must be discussing.

She would have to learn more than the few key Chinese phrases Daiki had drilled her with on their quick boat ride across the Sea of Japan. She could feel this was going to be a common political destination for them considering the short distance between the two countries and their drastically differing mortal politics that had trickled down into their drastically differing magical political scene. 

What she wouldn’t give for a cigarette. Certainly, only one wouldn’t hurt the baby.

She still had yet to tell Daiki. She knew she couldn’t wait for “the right moment” knowing very well that it would never come, but between the carriages, the boat, attempting to convince him to wear his larger common sword to the political meeting rather than the shorter one, and this meeting itself she hadn’t even had a proper moment alone with him.

By the end of their stay in the hall she had counted either fourteen or fifteen dragons (but she couldn’t be sure if the ceramic pot in the far corner was a dragon or a dog and she didn’t feel it would be socially acceptable to leave the table to check, no matter how tempting it was) as well at fifty eight squares in the wall detailing. She hadn’t realized how much bored tension had been held in her shoulders until she exited the hall with Daiki and the Dark Koi Elders and could finally release them. 

Kenzo-san’s wife, Eri-san, snarled on her way out, muttering to her husband, “I will never understand why you all chose a Western union. We should have asked for aid from other  _ Eastern  _ covens rather than austrocize ourselves from every coven around us in a feeble attempt to connect to the  _ West _ .” She finished with a glare at Zelda.

Daiki quickly thanked the Elders and pulled her into their parting bows with a hand to her back, excusing them before more could be said. 

Zelda’s lips pursed as he began to walk them across the cobblestone garden in the fading evening light, waiting until they reached a fair distance away from the other’s before deeming the lighting safe enough to link pinkies with her.

“Daiki? Why would Eri-san say such a thing?” She goaded, knowing exactly why, but she wanted to hear it from his lips.

He shook his head and said nothing, his eyes to the street, looking for a carriage. 

She looked back to where they had left the Elders, watching them all walk off into the opposite direction.

“Where are we going? I thought we were all going to dinner together after this meeting?” Her voice snapped as she slipped into German, her bones craving nicotine, and if not nicotine at least some decent food. 

He said nothing and walked them further down the street, his eyes not meeting her’s.

Zelda stopped and unlinked their pinkies, standing in the center of the sidewalk - her arms crossed, a strikingly different silhouette to every other woman in the distance. 

Daiki took a few more steps before turning back, realizing she’d stopped. “Zelda, come.”

She bit back a bark, but made sure he could see it in her eyes. 

He scowled, his jaw tightening, continuing like her - in German, “Don’t be impossible.”

She turned on her heel. “I’m going to dinner.”

His scowl deepened as he quickly stepped forward and grabbed her by the elbow, “Zelda, stop this!”

She looked up at him with fire in her eyes, “Why? Am I being too  _ Western  _ for you?”

“Don’t assume things.”

“But it’s why we’re no longer going to dinner?!”

“And can it be helped?!”

Zelda fell silent, her shoulders dropping a bit, her anger beginning to dissipate into something arguably worse. Damn her hormones.

“Then I don’t see the use in fighting it. We don’t need every artifact,” he finished before letting go of her arm, stepping away to make room for an elderly couple who passed them. 

Zelda met the eyes of the short old woman and was met with shock at her existence and then wariness at the sight of Daiki’s sword. It’s likely the woman thought he was one of the widely feared Japanese Samurai despite the present political peace the warlords had established over their nation upon the closing of the Age of Wars. She wished she could understand the whispers between the couple as they walked away.

Zelda turned her head over her shoulder to watch them go, tightening her arms around herself before looking back to Daiki, whose eyes stayed focused on the road. 

She looked back down to the cobblestone. 

So, this is what they were bringing a life into. 

“..............Is there anything that I can do? To secure the artifact?” 

He shook his head, hearing beyond her question, kicking a small rock into the road, “It’s not your fault…I should have….” He sighed, not sure how he wanted to finish the statement. 

“Not brought me.”

He frowned deeply and looked back at her, turning back to face her. “No.”

Her jaw shook softly and she looked back down to her skirt. 

Quietly, Daiki took a few steps forward to gently touch her arm, his fingertips skating over the fabric of her dress. “Come…”

She shook her head softly, fighting sniffles that her voice betrayed, “I think I should catch a boat back….” 

Daiki’s lips turned back down as he gently lifted her chin with his finger, not even bothering to look at how many people might be around first. “Fish, I want you here.” 

Her heart pulled. His dark brown eyes didn’t lie and neither could her shaking voice, “....Even if I’ve made a mess?”

He shook his head, “You didn’t make a mess. I did. I knew better. I was selfish…..I also promised you a shadow puppet show. I’d like to make good on that promise.”

Zelda nodded against his finger, sniffling twice as he took his hand back.

He glanced around them, to ensure they were far enough away from other passersby before quickly stealing a peck to her cheek. Her lips curled up at the scandalous gesture, her body warming under his smile, but she hated how her heart rate picked up as she subconsciously glanced around them. She reminded herself - this was China. Not Japan. This was China.

She followed him when he nonverbally instructed her to do so, leading them through the city, stealing little touches as they travelled. The repercussions of their discovered matrimony wouldn’t be as severe here, but their caution stayed observed just in case and out of habit, all until they arrived in the safety of the darkened shadow puppet theatre. 

_ She. _

Zelda felt the pronoun whisper as they sat down on two floor cushions at the back of the theatre, causing her muscles to tense.

Daiki frowned. “Are you alright?” he asked, keeping his voice low as other patrons arrived. 

Zelda nodded, looking back to him with a small smile, “Yes...”

She slipped back into German, “I wasn’t sure if we would ever be allowed a night on the town.”

He smiled back and winked, finally able to reach over to hold her hand as they watched the little shadow puppets dance, like every other couple seemed to be able to. Embracing the moment no matter how small where they could touch in a public space with a little less threat of prison looming over their heads as the puppeteers brought the golden dragons from diplomatic walls to life with a bright white light keeping them safe here from outside harm. 

_ She. Her. She. Hers. _

_ She. She. She.  _

  
  


***

Their room in the inn was quiet, the city asleep as they slowly moved to join it in its slumber. Zelda gently slipped her wedding ring back onto her finger, twisting the band around her finger. Her back rested against the window sill in which she sat, turning her head to watch the street workers below snuff out the street lamps, suffocating each flame before moving to the next. 

Daiki’s feet came up behind her, his hand coming up to stroke the column of her neck as he watched the street workers move down the line. 

Zelda’s hand curled around his thigh, resting her head against his hip, watching until all the lights were snuffed out. 

“....Are you alright?” Daiki asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

She nodded against him, but said nothing. 

She worked to push down her worry. In all of her excitement at finally becoming a mother, she had forgotten until tonight just how illegal this child was. At least within the safety of the Night Koi Coven’s walls no harm would come to her. She would simply have to forgo traveling, which after tonight, it was clear she should do in most cases regardless. She would miss it.

“You haven’t touched the cigarettes I procured for you...Would you like one?”

As much as she wanted to nod, her mouth watering at the idea of holding one of the sticks between her lips, she shook her head. 

He nodded his lips pulling into a frown, his fingers softly stroking through her hair in an attempt to keep her curls from escaping their safety behind her ear. 

After a few moments she lifted her head from his hip, looking up at him. “I have something to tell you, but I’m not sure how to say it.” 

His frown deepened and he smoothly stooped down to meet her eye level, his hands coming up to hold her calves, not sure if she should be telling him anything while sitting on a window sill.

“Between the two of us, we speak at least eighteen languages….there must be words in at least one,” he soothed, running his thumbs over her skin.

A small smile peeked through her lips as she reached down to take his hand from one of her legs. Words mulled through her mind, the phrase running through her brain in every language she knew, over and over, but her lips didn’t want to form the words, so she did the next best thing. She brought his hand up to her lips, her eyes connecting to his before silently bringing his hand down to her abdomen, gently pressing his palm against her still flat stomach. 

His eyes held hers, his fingers flexing over her stomach as his jaw fell slightly. 

“...Zelda?....Truly?....Already?”

She nodded softly, tears pricking her eyes as his eyes brightened, powerless to fight her own smile as his grin grew. 

“Oh, Zelda!” Daiki exclaimed, scooping her up with an arm under her knees and behind her back to spin her around as she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck before he set her down. His lips wasted no time, pressing soft sweet kisses to her lips as he held her face in his hands, kissing away any stray tears that fell before they could even dream of leaving her face. 

“....I’m not far along in the slightest, so please be mindful of your hopes. Nothing can be guaranteed and we can’t say anything to anyone for another six months just to be sure there’s nothing immediate that may go amiss with her, but -”

“Her?” Daiki drew his face back.

Zelda’s breath hitched, her eyes widening. 

She meant to wait to tell him - to ease him into the idea of a girl rather than a son.

But, his grin grew bigger. “You  _ know _ . You know already!?”

She tried to fight the shocked tears that sprang to her eyes, nodding. 

She didn’t know a person could hold as much joy in their face as he did gazing down at her, his eyes filling alongside her’s. “A girl…..” 

Zelda watched him in awe. Never in all her years had the phrase held so much reverence. 

A girl. 

_ A girl. _

_ She. _

_ She. Hers. _

_ She. Her. She. Hers.  _

His thumbs stroked her cheeks as he kissed her one more time, this one deeper -fuller, before kneeling down before her to press a few soft kisses to her abdomen. “You are going to be so loved, Little One.”

More tears fell from Zelda’s cheeks as she tried to wipe them away in vain, her left hand - adorned with her ring - moving down to stroke his hair as he held her abdomen close. 

How had she gotten so incredibly lucky?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that Zelda technically shouldn't have been able to get into China, but because Daiki still carries around a sword from the Age of Wars and uses persuasive magic, Zelda really got a free pass into China for a hot second.   
> ALSOOOO Fun Fact: Hiroshima in 1835 was still ruled under the samurai's. They were under the Asano Clan. In case these things intrigue you.   
> As always, there's no way I've accurately depicted the historical and political climate, but I did my best with the very little know and hopefully you all enjoy!!!!!


End file.
